


so pure and charmingly stupid

by lesbianchiyo



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Tickle Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianchiyo/pseuds/lesbianchiyo
Summary: Ren Mihashi and hisvampireboyfriend.
Relationships: Abe Takaya/Mihashi Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	so pure and charmingly stupid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lesbianchiyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianchiyo/gifts).



> this is a birthday present to myself. self indulgent fluff. 
> 
> (y'all ever think about hot vampire girlfriends or like— just me?) 
> 
> well ren has a vampire boyfriend. i wouldn't mind having a vampire girlfriend and this is so stupid i'm crying.

The ball hit the mitt with a _‘thump’_ the leather closing around it to keep it from falling. Takaya sent him a small smile from his spot of the ground, the tip of his sneakers digging into the soft grass, one hand limply hanging between his thighs and the other held up above his face ball caught in his mitt.

Ren felt his cheeks grow hotter—it was probably just the summer heat getting to him—but there was something in Takaya’s smile. Something behind the small squirm of the boy’s lips that made Ren’s heart bang against his rib cage, climbing its way into his throat.

Takaya moved forward on his toes, one leg falling flat against the grass as Takaya raised his free hand up; ball grasped loosely between his fingertips and with a swing of his arm he tossed the baseball cleanly into Ren’s open mitt.

“How’s school coming along?”

Takaya’s voice barely made it over the sound of Ren’s heartbeat and the children just a couple feet away from them climbing the jungle-gym.

“I—” Ren turned to the side, lifting his leg and pulling his shoulders back as he wound up. “I—It’s…okay.”

The ball landed with another _‘thump’_ , Takaya’s mitt once again closing around it. “Just okay? You got scouted didn’t you, how’s the team?”

Ren nodded, his mouth felt dry and his heart was stuck in his throat—It didn’t matter how long he’d known Takaya, how long they’d be dating. He was alluring, of course Yuuichirou would blame it on the _magic_ and send Takaya into a grumbling mess. Because it wasn’t magic—even if magic was normal, the creatures that ruled the night were normal—vampires didn’t have magic. They didn’t sparkle, couldn’t turn other people into vampires, were fine with sunlight and they could survive just find without blood.

Of course they needed the life energy from blood to not die, so even if they survived just fine without it, they still had to get blood tablets every month to restore their life energy…or they could just bite someone—Ren shivered. “T-the catcher’s…n-not as good as Takaya.”

The ball landed in his mitt with another satisfying _‘thump’_ and Ren did a windup again, pulling his shoulders back leg lifted to his hip and cheeks hot (from the summer heat).

“Not as good as me. I’m rusty now, my legs are about to give.” Takaya ended his sentence with a laugh, moving forward just a bit, both knees digging into the soft grass as the ball landed in his mitt.

“D-do wanna take a…break?” Ren held his mitt to his chest, free hand fingering at the leather, Takaya fell back onto his butt stretching his legs out in front of him with a sigh.

He nodded, before falling back completely, back of his head hitting the grass loudly. Ren nervously pulled his mitt off before joining Takaya on the ground, the grass was soft and damp, cooling against Ren’s burning skin.

Unlike Ren, Takaya was unbothered by heat—no red in his cheeks, no sweat lacing his hair line—though weirdly enough, unlike the stereotypical vampires with pale skin, Takaya was tan, his skin darker in the shade and honey in the light.

Ren liked to make jokes about how he looked like he was glowing, and Takaya would follow it with a fake gagging sound. _“If I ever fucking sparkle I give you permission to stab me.”_

Takaya rolled over onto his side to glance at Ren, his eyes were green…almost gray. Ren was sure they were gray when they had first met, but now all Ren saw were sparkling green eyes that looked at him like he was---

“Ughhhh I’m so tired.” Takaya rolled back onto his side with a groan, mitt forgotten against the grass as he curled both his hands under his head like a makeshift pillow.

“D-do yo—”

“I have an appointment tomorrow,” His eyes fluttering shut, “I’m trying that new injection shit.”

“Inj-jection—”

“Yeah, it’s just a shot of blood, but this time you don’t get to taste anything. Like how stupid is that? I enjoy the taste.” Takaya grumbled, “Though the blood tablets are kind of nasty, it’s got that old blood taste.”

“Old b-blood taste?” Ren stomach did flips, he’d already been dating Takaya for two years, but it was hard to get used to the blood talk—of course Takaya had never bitten him, never asked, never tried…

Except that time in high school—but he had apologized, for weeks. He had apologized every time he saw Ren; he had even let Yuuichirou punch him. If he had been a normal person his nose would have been bleeding, maybe even broken. Ren bit back a laugh at the memory—Yuuichirou had looked at him with the widest eyes, and Takaya’s response had blown everyone in the room away— _“I’m technically dead.”_

Ren sat up, before nervously moving closer to his boyfriend. Takaya raised an eyebrow but was nonetheless bothered by the sudden closeness.

“Mhm what’s it like…I guess you could say it taste like old fish? I don’t know, I don’t eat a lot.” Takaya laughed, and Ren watched his chest move up and down—but he wasn’t breathing.

“O-old fish…” Ren took a deep breath, before he went for it. They had been dating for two years, at one point he had to stop being scared to be near him. He carefully slung a leg over Takaya waist, before settling down on his stomach hands holding onto the top of his T-shirt.

Takaya looked up at him with hooded eyes, but his hands stayed behind his head. He was unbothered by the added weight and Ren let out a sigh of relief—his worst nightmare was Takaya pushing him off.

“If you move any lower, you’ll be sitting on my dick.” Takaya’s lips lifted into a shit eating grin as Ren went rigid, knees pressing into the vampire’s sides and fingers curling in his T-shirt.

“Why can’t,” Ren took a deep breath, “Y-you don’t blush…it’s not f-fair.”

Takaya’s smile faltered, his hands retracting from behind his head to find Ren’s. “’Mm sorry, I’m technically dead.”

This time the words made his mouth taste bitter, there’s was sadness laced in his tone and Ren felt… _bad_.

“Do you—”

“Hm?”

“Do you sleep in a-a coffin.”

“What—” Takaya’s fingers tightened around Ren’s hand, pulling them away from his chest to hold them in the air.

“Is that why mm you don’t let me come over?”

“No I don’t sleep in a—” Takaya laughed, “I have roommates remember, I want you to be comfortable. And I don’t think you’d enjoy a crowded apartment full of vampires.”

“Full of v-vampires—”

“And I don’t know if they’d control themselves,” Takaya’s smile faltered again, “I worry about you.”

Ren’s mouth fell open just a little bit, he felt Takaya move underneath him and then the next second Ren was winded. The air escaping his mouth as his back hit the grass.

“You smell really good,” Takaya fell on top of him with a grumble, his face buried in his neck just below his ear. His nose was cold as it pressed deeper against Ren’s burning skin, and when the vampire pressed a wet kiss against his neck Ren’s fingers shook in his grip.

Takaya sat up, his green eyes slowly mixing into a deep burgundy, “I—Ren,” Takaya let go of Ren’s hands, moving onto his feet quickly.

“I’m s-sorry,”

Ren was frozen for a second, the skin on his neck tingling when Takaya had pressed a cold wet kiss—it was his _pain reliever_. Ren remembered learning about it during a very uncomfortable health class, everyone’s eyes had been on Takaya.

“O-ow, fuck what are—”

Ren buried his fingers deeper into his side, a technique he learned from Yuuichirou when he would tickle him. Though Takaya was not ticklish and it was nothing more than poking the poor boy, but it had brought the cool touch of his skin against Ren’s burning on as Takaya pulled Ren’s fingers from his side.

“I’ll bite these off if you—” Ren moved his fingers in Takaya’s grasp, pushing at the cool skin of his hand “Oh My God, S-stop—” Takaya laughed as he dropped Ren’s hands, his knees tightening around the boy’s waist.

Takaya’s fingers brushed against Ren’s stomach softly, before he buried them into the soft flesh. Ren struggled in his grasp as Takaya’s fingers moved around, poking and pushing—his breath escaping with every laugh as he struggled to suck in more air.

“T-taka-a,” Ren howled with laughter, legs kicking uselessly against the grass.

“Can I—” Takaya buried his fingers in Ren’s side, the boy continued to struggle to breath between each laugh, “Kiss you?”

“A-a-any—thing,” Ren laughed, moving his hands to pull of Takaya’s fingertips. The effort was fruitless, “B-bbut thi-sss.”

Takaya stopped moving, instead he held Ren’s waist softly as he leaned down. Ren sucked in a deep breath as his boyfriend moved closer to him, his cheeks were burning, but Takaya’s cool fingertips at his side were calming.

Takaya’s lips were cool, but they were familiar, and Ren welcomed the kiss with loose lips. His fingers found Takaya’s neck, twisting into his hair at the bottom of his nape. His lips tingling when Takaya pressed against him even more, his saliva just as cold as his skin.

Their teeth clashed together awkwardly, and Ren took that as a que to pull away. He left out a deep breath, one he hadn’t noticed he’d been holding in. Takaya was as still as always, no air coming in or out of his body.

Ren leaned back with a small laugh, arms tightening around Takaya’s neck to pull him down flush against him.

Now this is how one dates a vampire.


End file.
